Sweet Vacation
by luver4ever
Summary: One vacation. Two subtle teenagers. Two pure weeks of confusing, steamy nights. What happens when you get drunk and cause a big confusion. Yea, i suck at summaries so just read. Rating WILL go up in continuous chapters...Dasey!
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't take it anymore. They've been on this trip for only six hours. And he was already making out with some random girl. Why did Casey even feel this way? Did she have feelings for him? No, she couldn't. She didn't want to. I mean, he's her step-brother.

But why the sudden urge of jealousy?

She didn't know. And she didn't want to find out. They were in New York. For a "quality" family vacation. Yea, right. This vacation was going no where.

Especially if Derek was going to drive Casey insane the whole time. But they were both in for a big surprise. A surprise that included a night club, some tequila, and a steamy hotel room…

"Why are you so mad all of a sudden?" Derek asked Casey as they strolled behind the rest of the family downtown in New York.

"Why would you care?" She snapped.

"Just wondering." he answered. "But you might wanna get some extra sleep tonight. No one wants to see a cranky Casey tomorrow morning." The he increased his speed to catch up with the rest of the family. Leaving a cranky, yet jealous, Casey behind.

The sun shone bright and peoples voices were loud. A perfect day to walk around in New York City.

As the day went by, the day got dark. "Derek, Casey! We are all going out to eat and catch a movie. We might go shopping afterwards. Do you guys wanna come?" Nora called out to the two teenagers.

"No." they answered in unision. They sat on the large couch in their suite watching TV. They had to have to suites because their wasnt enough bedrooms in one. She the other suite belonged to Derek and Edwin as the rest of the family stayed in the other.

"Ok, just dont cause any trouble." Then they were gone. Derek and Casey watched TV for another twenty minutes then Derek got up and grabbed some left-over money that George left incase they got hungry and wanted to order a pizza.

"Hey, where are you going?" Casey asked him as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Out." was all he said.

"Out where?" she asked again.

"Clubs." he said annoyed.

"Why? To see whores and pole dancers?" she asked sarcastically.

"I wanst quite planning on that." he said squincing a little. "I'm just in the mood to get drunk."

"Oh, really."

"Yea, cya." He opened he door, trying to get away from his annoying, over-suspicious step-sister.

"Wait!" Casey called.

Derek groaned and turned back to Casey. "What?!"

"I wanna come with." she answered. A sly smile playing upon her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Derek asked surprised. "You can't be serious."

"Yea. It's not fair that while I'm stuck here that you can go clubbing. I wanna go."

Derek chuckled. "Wow, this coming from Casey? Good Casey?"

"Derek, everyone is full of surprises." Casey said annoyed.

"But you?" Derek began to laugh.

Casey rolled her eyes and dragged him out the room. "Lets just go." She told him.

The minute Derek and Casey entered the club, Derek disappeared. Casey sighed as she looked down at her fake ID. She never thought she would actually sneak into a club. And now that she was here. She didn't know what to do. So she went to the bar and ordered tequila. It was her first time drinking, so she took her time. But the longer she sat there, thinking of Derek. The more she drank. And the more drunk she became.

Soon enough, she was completely buzzed. She was dancing with every guy she came across. Doing whatever the hell she wanted. And to her, it actually felt good.

She was laughing hysterically as she came across the bar. "Another tequila!" she told the bartender. He gave her one and she drank it in one drink. She felt alive, powerful, amazing!

Derek was making out with a blonde girl. His hands traveling upwards from under her shirt. The girl moaned as she threw her head back, giving Derek access to her neck.

"What a slut." She slowly moaned.

Derek looked up at her. "Huh?" he asked.

"That girl," she said. "Look at her."

Derek turned around and saw an almost naked Casey dancing on a bar table. "What the?" he said to himself. "I have to go. Just remembered I have to be somewhere." He told the blonde. Then he walked through the crowd of people dancing as he tried to get to Casey.

Casey was in her skirt and bra. Her shirt completely disappeared. Derek had to look twice to realize that it was really Casey. She was dancing, swaying her hips from side to side. And Derek had to admit. She did look attractive. Well, in her black lace bra she did. Men all around him were hollering for her to take it off. But before Casey even had a chance. Derek pulled at her leg. Causing Casey to fall but Derek smoothly caught her in his arms.

"Derek! It's you! Where have you beeen?!" she slurred.

"You're fucking drunk Case. I've gotta get you home." Derek told her.

Casey just laughed into his chest.

Once the got outside, Derek put Casey down and gave her his shirt. "Here, put this on."

"What about you Derrrr?"

"I have an undershirt. Just put this on."

Casey didn't argue. She just slipped the shirt on. And she remained surprisingly quiet the rest of the way.

"Listen Casey," Derek said as he held her still. "We don't want Nora to find out that you're drunk cause then she'll assume that it's all my fault. So to be safe, you're gunna have to stay in my suite tonight." Derek waited for Casey to start arguing and screaming but she didn't.

She just laughed. "Anything to keep mommy from getting mad!"

Derek knew this was going to be a difficult night. He went to the family's suite and stole the extra key they had to Derek's suite. There was no way that he was going to get grounded while on vacation.

Once he returned to his suite, Casey was drowning down a bottle of tequila.

"Casey! Where the hell did you get that?

"This? Your suite has a mini bar in the lounge!" she giggled.

Derek ran over to her on the couch and took the bottle of tequila out of her hands. "Casey! You're drunk enough already!"

"Leave me alone!" she said. "I want some now give it!" she jumped at him and tried to grasp the bottle out of his hands but Derek's hockey reflexes were too fast.

Casey fell to the floor and began laughing hysterically. "I was flying Derek! I was flying!"

Derek rolled his eyes. Casey had ruined his make-out session with that blonde girl. He took a gulp out of the tequila bottle.

Casey began to laugh some more. And Derek began to drink some more. Trying his best to drown the sound of Casey's laugh out of his head. But he soon got used to it and drank more and more.

Before he knew it. He was completely drunk like Casey.

"I'm not drunk!" he yelled.

Casey laughed. "Yes you are! Just admit it Derek! You're drunk!"

"No, I'm not." He said trying to get up off the couch. But his balance wasn't at all steady so he slumped back down besides Casey.

"Wh-what do you think my mom will say when she finds us?!" she slurred.

Derek smirked. "She wont. I got the key!" he took the extra key out of his pocket and waved it in front of her face.

She smiled. "You're good! But I bet you there's one thing you can't do!"

"I'm Derek Venturi! I can do anything!"

Casey ran to the mini bar and turned down the lights to a dimmer shade of brown. Then ran to the refrigerator and grabbed a bowl of cherries. "The best test ever invented!" she giggled. "Can you tie a knot in a cherry stem?!"

"Derek smiled. "I bet you anything I can."

"You're on!" she ran to the couch and handed him a cherry.

Derek took one from the bowl and put in his mouth. Casey watched him intently and he with her. They didn't take their eyes from each other not once. Then Derek took the stem out of his mouth. A knot in the middle.

"I told you I could." He said as he smirked.

"I don't believe you!!!" She laughed.

"You don't have too!" he said as he got on top of her. He has wanted to do this for a long time, just never had the guts. But now that she was drunk, and was obviously not going to remember a thing tomorrow since this was her first time getting drunk. He had complete advantage over her.

He leaned down and pressed his lips gently over hers. But Casey wanted more. She secretly wanted to kiss Derek for the longest time. So she deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. One of his arms encircled her waist, pressing her towards him as the other found its way under her shirt and under her bra. Making Casey gasp. She tilted her head backwards and Derek groped at her neck.

Casey giggled. "The test never lies." She whispered. Derek kissed her again, hungrily and passionately this time. Then picked her up and took her to his room. Locking the door.

Casey smiled as Derek ripped her shirt off and scattered his kisses all over her flat stomach. She closed her eyes as everything went black.


End file.
